Mierda
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Hay de cosas a cosas, unas más peculiares que otras, pero es indiscutible que llegado el momento "la imaginación es más poderosa que el conocimiento" (leve Slash/humor/parodia)


**¡Bienvenidos: gentes, demonios, dragones (y quienes me quieren matar por desaparecer)! **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que aunque este fic va con tema de San Valentín, no es propiamente romántico... ni canon, ni apto para quienes crean que esta pareja es un sacrilegio XD

El titulo es porque fue la primera palabra en la que pensé cuando decidí escribir sobre estos dos :P Creo que ha sido la decisión más idiota de todas, perdonen xD.

**Advertencia: **Pueden que, como yo, se rían mucho, así que no se tomen nada muy en serio. Con eso en cuenta: **Este fic participa en el Reto#22: Primeras Impresiones del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" **

* * *

_Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de George R. R. Martin, y sus derechos audiovisuales son de HBO. _

* * *

_La vida es 10% lo que haces y 90% como te lo tomas. _

—Irving Berlin_  
_

—Mierda —expresó en dothraki ante esa ofensa hacia su persona, el recién llegado no se estaba comportando como era debido.

El escupitajo resbaló desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla, lugar donde se limpió con el dorso de la mano en un movimiento brusco y falto de modales. El chico lo miraba con diversión, presto a no dejarse aplicar ningún tipo de justicia o castigo; ya el enseñaría él como comportarse en presencia de un Señor de los Caballos.

Examinó al joven que de rodillas frente a él hacia mofa de su última hazaña, llevaba el cabello largo y negro, con las puntas desordenadas y llenas de tierra —eso se ganaba por tocar a la chica de un Khal—, sus ojos eran negros como el ónice y brillaban igual, como un espejo negro. No era Dothraki, eso era seguro, tenía la piel más clara y las maneras menos bruscas.

—Atenlo a un poste sin comida ni agua —era un buen castigo, lo mataría sin siquiera ponerle un dedo encima.

—No es necesario —los Sangre de su Sangre se detuvieron ante la intervención del extranjero, que hasta ese momento había aparentado desconocer su idioma—. Sé muy bien donde está la salida, solo déjenme ir y jamás volverán a verme cerca ¡lo juro!

Drogo se burló, en una carcajada que derrochaba sarcasmo. Pobre idiota que creía capaz de irse sin mayores desperfectos de su khalasar después de haber tocado a su chica, la chica del Khal, la que nadie probaría hasta que él lo hiciera.

—Creo ha preferido una muerte mejor —sentenció—. Sangre de mi Sangre, traigan mis armas.

Sus dos compañeros salieron de la carpa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Matarme solo por una chica? —A pesar de estar a punto de morir, su invitado parecía divertido por la situación— Si fuera un caballo. Me han dicho que ustedes comparten todo, hasta las mujeres, pero que sus caballos nadie los toca. Fue una chica no un caballo ¿sabes la diferencia, verdad?

Después de escupirle en la cara tenía el descaro de tratarlo por idiota, él era Khal Drogo, el jinete que nunca había sido desmontado, tenía una larga trenza para probarlo. Se puso frente a él, demostrando cuan alto y fuerte era, mientras lo observaba removerse en el piso, lugar donde se mantenía de rodillas con las manos fuertemente atadas a la espalda. Iba a encargarse de que se tragará todas sus palabras.

—No sabes con quien hablas, chico.

—Chico —le contestó con sarcasmo—. ¿No te has visto en un espejo? No serás mucho mayor que yo.

—Pero soy el Khal, el señor. Tengo a mis órdenes cientos de personas y miles de esclavos.

—Sigo insistiendo. Con esas cifras, para qué hacer tanto remilgo por una chiquilla.

Solo por eso quería su lengua en el espetón esa noche, la chica era su premio tras la derrota del asesino de su padre. Lo miró con desdén y tomó el largo cabello negro para levantarlo del suelo, soltó algo parecido a un chillido y se removió en sus manos hasta quedar de pie por completo. Drogó notó que unos cuantos mechones se le quedaban en las manos, un hombre sin cabello no valía nada.

—Has insultado mi autoridad, dije que nadie la tocaría antes que yo y tú vienes y te escurres en mi Khalasar, sin mi permiso… ¡Y te la follas!

En los ojos negros volvió a brillar la diversión, quería provocarlo, eso es seguro.

—Pues velo como un favor, era una inexperta total y cuando terminé se puso a chillar.

¡Un favor! El favor le fue devuelto con un golpe directo a la mandíbula, la sangre manó de inmediato de su boca. La satisfacción lo invadió de inmediato, ese idiota iba a dejar de hacerse el gracioso.

—Gracias por el favor —aclaró acercando el rostro al de su contrincante, en un claro alarde de poder—, me siento satisfecho de poder pagarlo.

—Es una falta de descortesía el devolver favores si se está en clara desventaja para responder a tan generosas actitudes —siseó con rabia, Drogo se alegró de que tomará por fin las cosas con seriedad. Iba a morir ¡por todos los cielos! alguien con más sentido común rogaría por salvar su vida.

Volvió a golpearlo, esta vez con más delicadeza, encontrando que le gustaba verlo rabiar e intentar defenderse. Se veía patético queriendo no ser alcanzado por sus manazas, que golpeaban con insistencia su estómago al tiempo que se doblaba de dolor. Se acercó un poco más para observar cómo le miraba, con la rabia pintada en esos pozos negros. Entonces fue cuando sintió esos labios sobre los suyos, mordiendo hasta sacar sangre. Sin duda era el peor beso que había recibido y también el peor método de ataque que a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido.

El Khal quiso reírse de ese desesperado intento de lucha, pero se encontró con que el extranjero empezaba a dejar de lado la idea de herirlo en los labios para pasar a succionarlos con lentitud, como si hiciera caridad con un beso.

Separó su rostro en acto reflejo.

—Ahora ya no es divertido, verdad —El extranjero volvía a divertirse con la situación—. Tu querías paga, bueno, soy tan bueno como cualquier puta de los caballos.

—No me confundas, soy todo un hombre. Soy Khal Drogo y yo…

—Nada. Yo soy Oberyn Martell, más hombre que tú si me desatas y dejas que te mate con mi lanza, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que haré excepciones.

Al dothraki no le agradaba para nada el tinte de las cosas, o eso pensó hasta que Oberyn volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos para decir entre un siseo:

—Te jodes a tu caballo y ahora le tienes miedo a un hombre, vaya cosa con la que me vine a encontrar.

…

«Mierda» Pensó al encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del Khal. Si antes tenía oportunidad de salir con vida, ya no podía contar con eso. Eso se ganaba por escupirle en la cara y llamarlo coño de camello, tal vez no estaba siendo su mejor día. Tampoco tenía porque tener en cuenta que estaba allí solo porque había raptado a la chica del dothraki.

El Khal frente a él no podía llevarle muchos años, pero ya portaba una larga y estilizada trenza del color de la noche con muchas campanitas tintineando. A la mente volvieron todos esos relatos escuchados en los puertos sobre la brutalidad de los dothraki, sabía que de ser dictada una sentencia sus ojos jamás volverían a ver Dorne.

Con una sardónica sonrisa enfrentó la mirada aireada del otro hombre, dándole a entender que no tenía intenciones de ser sometido tan fácilmente. Aunque sus ideas se aclararon conforme escuchó la simple frase que lo enviaba a morir de hambre.

—No es necesario —Ya estaba jodido, si realmente iba a morir no tenía por qué hacerlo de forma patética—. Sé muy bien donde está la salida, solo déjenme ir y jamás volverán a verme cerca ¡lo juro!

La carcajada que siguió a su declaración y la orden para un arma dejaron en claro que ya no era simplemente una broma. Viendo salir a los dos guerreros que lo habían llevado hasta allí, la idea de una conciliación le pareció posible. Tanteó terreno con sutileza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Matarme solo por una chica? Si fuera un caballo. Me han dicho que ustedes comparten todo, hasta las mujeres, pero que sus caballos nadie los toca. Fue una chica, no un caballo ¿sabes la diferencia, verdad?

No era la muestra más inteligente de su elocuencia, aun así era lo mejor que se le ocurría en ese momento. Los azotes que había recibido antes y la resaca de la noche anterior no le ayudaban para nada.

El hombretón se posó justo frente a él, posiblemente intentaba intimidarlo con su tamaño, pero Oberyn bien sabía que en condiciones normales hubiese podido darse el lujo de mirarlo a los ojos. Lastimosamente no era un día de suerte y él estaba atado y arrodillado.

—No sabes con quien hablas, chico.

—Chico. ¿No te has visto en un espejo? No serás mucho mayor que yo.

Y era verdad, podía ser incluso menor. Además, nadie iba diciéndole así como así que era un niñito, había vivido más que los chicos de su edad que seguían metidos en sus castillitos, allá en Poniente.

—Pero soy el Khal, el señor. Tengo a mis órdenes cientos de personas y miles de esclavos.

—Sigo insistiendo. Con esas cifras, para qué hacer tanto remilgo por una chiquilla.

Sí, sus ideas no mejoraban, pero las del Khal confirmaban más las bárbaras hazañas de las que había escuchado. El ser levantado de su cabello no era un tratamiento agradable, al momento del primer tirón sintió su cuero cabelludo desgarrarse.

—Has insultado mi autoridad, dije que nadie la tocaría antes que yo y tú vienes y te escurres en mi Khalasar, sin mi permiso… ¡Y te la follas!

Su tratamiento brutal no daba mucha fe de su inteligencia, había en muchas tabernas mujeres más bonitas y con mejores trucos que la pobre y escuálida dothraki con la que había pasado la noche.

—Pues velo como un favor, era una inexperta total y cuando terminé se puso a chillar.

El golpe que recibió en la mandíbula fue suficiente para informarle que ya no tenía escapatorias. El sabor a sangre le inundó rápidamente la boca.

—Gracias por el favor —el pulido rostro de su captor se acercó, intentando intimidarlo—, me siento satisfecho de poder pagarlo.

—Es una falta de descortesía el devolver favores si se está en clara desventaja para responder a tan generosas actitudes —eso fue suficiente, ya no soportaba a ese cavernícola con trenzas. Aún alterado pudo notar como al Khal le agradaba esa nueva tónica, quizá era más satisfactorio para él encontrar una rivalidad.

Un segundo golpe le devolvió al planeta tierra, cuando empezaba a reparar de más en las facciones y reacciones del dothraki. Esta vez fue más delicadez. Resistió cuando pudo, tratando de que los golpes no dieran de lleno en él. Su captor volvió a poner su rostro a poca distancia, se mostraba fascinado por la lección que le dada, ya Oberyn le daría una lección de verdad.

En un movimiento rápido atrapó el labio inferior que sonreía frente a él, sus dientes se hundieron en la carne como deliberado método de ataque. Mordió con fuerza, viendo infructuosa su empresa al sentir una risa en la otra boca, y entonces se le ocurrió que tenía más de un arma bajo el brazo y sus muchas aventuras iban a servirle de mucho si su nueva idea daba fruto. Aligerando la presión, pasó a succionar con lentitud, con sensualidad, haciéndose el buen muchacho.

El otro rostro se echó hacia atrás.

—Ahora ya no es divertido, verdad —No era que tuviera mucha experiencia con hombres, pero sabía reconocer a uno que jamás había pasado por eso —. Tu querías paga, bueno, soy tan bueno como cualquier puta de los caballos.

—No me confundas, soy todo un hombre. Soy Khal Drogo y yo…

—Nada. Yo soy Oberyn Martell, más hombre que tú si me desatas y dejas que te mate con mi lanza, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que haré excepciones.

No era como que acostarse con esa mole le sedujera mucho, aunque, siéndose sincero, no estaba del todo mal, sino que era lo último que esperaba hacer en su incursión a territorio salvaje.

—Te jodes a tu caballo y ahora le tienes miedo a un hombre, vaya cosa con la que me vine a encontrar.


End file.
